


umbrella

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every passing day, I waited for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	umbrella

With every passing day, I waited for you.  
Rain patters, silently, oh so quietly. This reminds me of our fragile relationship.  
But even so, I'd still like to be with you, for you to listen to what I have to say.

I still remember the hand I grabbed, that thin wrist, those slender fingers. The memory of pulling you along stings my heart. Even more, since I know you're not with me now.  
Please come back, despite it all - it's you.  
It's you who gave me my smile and took it away.

I can't say "goodbye" to you. It's impossible.  
I still remember your final message, and I swear... I'll live with that burned into my memory, even if I forget it.

 

...but over all of that, do you still remember the times we walked together?  
These memories are painful.  
I want to experience them once more, never to take them for granted.  
But for now, I'll close my eyes and sleep. I'll pray that you'll...

 

"...come back soon."

A hand rests atop the glass surface of the container. A glimpse of that frail body can be seen, but you're still unable to look at it without feeling a sting in your chest, so you fall into light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Tiara's Umbrella. (http://youtu.be/tvjvHDbXBaA)  
> Sorry for being busy.


End file.
